


Handsfree

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handsfree Orgasm, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale a secret of his, and asks if he wants to play along. Aziraphale, of course, happily obliges.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 435





	Handsfree

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the filthiest things I've ever written. I know I've probably said that about a few other stories I've written, but this one really takes the cake. Based on something I discussed on my NSFW Good Omens side blog.

It was nearly four in the morning in a small, old-style cottage in the South Downs, and an angel and a demon were just getting ready for bed. Such things as time or the ungodly hour of the night or morning don’t mean as much when you’re retired, or that’s what Aziraphale liked to argue when Crowley would stand in the doorway to his study, having been in his pajamas for the last six hours at least, asking him for the thirtieth time that evening, “Angel, please come to bed, won’t you?”

…And after a teasing retort of, “Why? Have you got any plans I should know about?”

And followed by a sly grin…

Here they were, lying in bed, in each other’s arms, kissing fervently. Admittedly, this wasn’t what Crowley had initially planned when he asked Aziraphale to come to bed, but he wasn’t complaining.

Aziraphale sighed into the kiss and buried a hand in the demon’s hair, drawing a soft moan from him. Crowley pressed his body closer to Aziraphale, who slid his other hand under the hem of Crowley’s shirt to touch him, skin to skin. Crowley sighed. It was a gorgeous feeling, and no matter how many times it happened, no matter how much of Aziraphale he’d experienced in the last few years since moving out here, he honestly believed he’d never get used to it, and he was perfectly content with that.

“I want you,” Aziraphale groaned softly, his lips never leaving Crowley’s.

“ _Hmph_ ,” Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale rolled his hips into him and he felt how hard he was under his trousers.

Aziraphale’s hands found their way to the top of his shirt and began to undo the first few buttons, when Crowley pulled away.

“Angel, I—I want to try something,” Crowley said. “It’s a little weird, so you can say no if you don’t want to do it. And we definitely don’t have to do it tonight, but…I just thought I’d bring it up now. Let you think about it some before you decide. And like I said, you can say no.”

“Why don’t you tell me what it is before you go talking me out of it?” Aziraphale chuckled, stroking his cheek.

Crowley smiled. “Okay. There’s this thing…that I can do, that I, er, do sometimes.” He looked down at his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh, and brought it up to hold Aziraphale’s hand. “I can…I can make myself orgasm without touching myself.”

Aziraphale blinked. “Oh,” he said.

“I don’t do it every time, but, well, sometimes I do it.”

“Can you show me?”

Crowley’s eyes widened. He sat up. “Right now?” he asked, nervous.

Already his clit was throbbing, and he could feel the air cooling the damp spot which had formed on his silk pajama bottoms.

“If you want to. I’d rather like to see it,” Aziraphale said, rubbing his thumb lazily over the back of Crowley’s hand. “But what were you going to ask me?”

“Oh. Erm, I…I was going to ask if you’d be interested in…in edging me like that. Telepathically, I mean. If it looks like I’m close, stop me for a moment. Don’t let me come. That kind of thing.”

Aziraphale’s eyes seemed to light up, and he held back a small smile. “Alright.”

“Oh,” Crowley said, blinking. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. “I…I wasn’t expecting you to say yes. Oh, shit.”

“Whatever you want, darling, I’m happy to oblige,” he said, and kissed the back of Crowley’s hand. “Can I see it once all the way through before we do this so I know what it looks like?”

“Sure,” said Crowley, pulling his hand away and resituating himself on the bed in a lying position. He cleared his throat. “I have to close my eyes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Whatever you need,” Aziraphale said softly, stroking his hair.

“And, er, how long would you like me to draw this out?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“You have that much control of it?”

He seemed surprised, and maybe a bit impressed. Crowley smirked.

“Yes. Usually I finish in about two minutes, but I can go for about an hour if I want to.”

Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat, and he cleared it. “Er,” he said, “two minutes is fine, or whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Alright,” Crowley said.

He sighed, and he closed his eyes as he relaxed, spreading his legs a bit, bending his knees slightly. He hummed softly, his breathing becoming deeper.

“Dear,” Aziraphale said, stopping him abruptly.

Crowley looked at him, a bit flustered. “Angel, I thought you said you were going to let me finish, one time all the way through?”

“Oh, er, sorry,” Aziraphale said with a small laugh. “I was going to ask if you would undress for me.”

“I can certainly do that,” Crowley said, and started to unbutton his shirt.

He left it on, open, and raised his hips to remove his trousers, which he tossed to the foot of the bed, revealing a pretty, pink, neatly groomed cunt. Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice that he was already wet, and he swallowed instinctively as his eyes scanned Crowley’s body before settling there.

“Er, if you don’t like this one I can switch it out for the other,” Crowley said nervously.

“What? Oh, you mean…” Aziraphale said. “No.” He shook his head. “This one is just fine.”

“Okay.”

Crowley laid back again, his arms at his sides, palms down, his legs open, and he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and deepened, his chest rising and falling steadily. Aziraphale watched curiously, moving slowly to the foot of the bed to get a better view. Crowley’s mouth fell open slightly and his brow furrowed. His cunt was practically dripping already, and Aziraphale saw it contract as Crowley’s hips squirmed, barely noticeable.

“ _Oh_ ,” Crowley sighed, his eyes squeezing tighter shut.

His nipples were hard and goosebumps had broken out across his skin. The muscles of his legs and belly tensed, and his breathing was coming quicker and quicker now, his chest heaving. He grabbed at a handful of the sheets.

“ _Hmm_ …” he hummed.

He was close, and if he was being completely honest with himself, it turned him on even more knowing Aziraphale was there to see him doing it. His head dug back into the pillows and he let out a soft whimper.

“Oh, God,” he panted. “ _Hng_ , _yes_. Oh, _fuck_.”

And it happened. He came, hard, his hips rising off the mattress, his body on the verge of shaking. His walls clenched and unclenched around nothing, clenched and unclenched. He relaxed as the feeling slowly subsided and the waves of pleasure became fewer and farther between.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Aziraphale sitting there beside him, eyes wide and his hand covering his mouth, his elbow resting on his knee, which was crossed over his other leg. Crowley smiled.

“Well,” he chuckled, “it’s…it’s usually not that intense. It must have been because I knew you were watching. I…er, sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Aziraphale replied. “That was quite a show.”

“Hmm,” Crowley intoned. “Glad you liked it. I know I did.”

“I can tell,” Aziraphale said, his eyes falling to Crowley’s slick, shiny labia.

“Shut up,” Crowley giggled, closing his legs, and Aziraphale laughed with him.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Aziraphale said, looking Crowley over as he laid there, his breathing slowing and his eyes tired, his whole body bared before him.

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his own. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing you say such things.”

“Never?”

“Never,” Crowley said, shaking his head slowly.

He sat up then, and scooted closer to kiss Aziraphale’s lips gently. Aziraphale hummed softly into the kiss as Crowley deepened it, and he buried a hand in the demon’s shoulder-length hair. Crowley got up on his knees and started to get into Aziraphale’s lap, but Aziraphale stopped him.

“You don’t want to?” he said breathlessly after Aziraphale broke the kiss.

“After,” Aziraphale said, “we do what you asked me.”

“Alright,” Crowley smiled, his forehead resting on Aziraphale’s.

“Lie back,” Aziraphale said, lowering his voice.

“Okay.” Crowley sat back down again and laid back on top of the covers as he had before.

“Should we agree on how long to do this?” Aziraphale asked.

“Whatever you want,” Crowley said.

“It’s you this is happening to,” Aziraphale said.

“I don’t care,” Crowley said. “Keep me like this however long you want.”

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale said slowly, uncertain.

“Please, angel,” Crowley whispered, looking up at him, his expression softened.

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. “Begin when you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

Crowley closed his eyes, a bit tighter this time than before, and his brow furrowed before relaxing a bit. His mouth opened again and immediately let out a gorgeous moan, with which came the gentle arching of his back. This one was stronger than the last, it seemed. Aziraphale wondered briefly if Crowley was able to control the intensity as well.

“ _Uh_ ,” Crowley sighed. “Fuck. _Yesss_.”

“You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” Aziraphale whispered, folding his hands in his lap to fight the desire to touch the writhing demon in front of him, unsure of how that kind of thing would affect this.

“Almost there,” Crowley panted. “ _Unngh_ …”

One of his legs bent sharply and his head dug back into the pillow. Aziraphale, with a quick thought, stopped him, cutting the sensation off abruptly leaving Crowley panting, his body trembling and glistening with sweat.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Alright?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley looked at him desperately.

His cunt was contracting gently, and he was wetter than ever. Aziraphale could see that plainly. It made him want to slide a hand up Crowley’s thigh and slip a finger between his folds, tease him a little bit, get his finger nice and wet, and then bring it up for a taste. He loved how Crowley tasted, and loved even more how much Crowley loved watching him enjoy it. His cock was throbbing just at the thought. But he couldn’t do that. That was Crowley’s one request: that he play along and not touch him.

“’M fine,” Crowley said hoarsely.

“Are you ready to continue?”

“Please,” Crowley said.

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. “Go on then.”

And he did, quickly getting back near the edge. His hips rose and he grunted.

Usually he didn’t think of anything in particular. Sometimes a thought of Aziraphale slipped in, usually just a vague one. Aziraphale’s head between his legs. Aziraphale’s hands in his hair. Aziraphale’s mouth on his neck. Aziraphale’s thighs between his own. Sometimes just the sounds Aziraphale made.

Now, though, he was thinking very intently about how much he’d love to ride Aziraphale into next week, how much he wanted to feel his cock buried deep inside him, twitching and throbbing as he fucked himself on it relentlessly, his hands clutching Aziraphale’s shoulders tightly. Aziraphale’s hips rising to meet his, moan after delicious moan falling from his lips, which, of course, were gently kissing and sucking at Crowley’s neck and shoulders, paying particular attention to his collarbone or that one lovely little spot near his ear.

It was at that thought that a high, keening whimper fell from his own lips. “ _Oh, Christ_ ,” he whined. “ _Mm_ …”

And suddenly he was cut off again. His eyes opened, his vision hazy. He tried to focus on the ceiling, on its tiles, on the fan, on _something_ , but he couldn’t.

“Oh, fuck, _Aziraphale_ ,” he said breathlessly.

Next to him, he heard Aziraphale chuckle softly. He looked over and saw him sitting, still down by his legs, his hands folded in his lap. Aziraphale looked oddly composed, and therefore the exact opposite of how Crowley felt.

“How are we doing?” Aziraphale asked.

“I’ll let you know once I’ve come,” Crowley said.

“Are you ready for me to let you?”

“No,” Crowley said quickly. “Just a…a little bit more of this. Please.”

“As you wish,” Aziraphale said. “Are you ready then?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Alright.”

Crowley closed his eyes and went back to his thoughts. He focused on the feeling in his lower belly, the warmth and the gentle aching, letting it spread throughout his body and pool between his legs. His clit had its own pulse at this point. He was dying to just touch it, to rub one out and get it over with nice and quick. But that wasn’t what he’d agreed to, and this was much more fun anyway.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it, though. There were no rules, either, against thinking about someone else doing it.

He thought back to the first time he’d been brave enough to use this particular, er, _effort_ with Aziraphale. He’d been so worried Aziraphale wouldn’t like it, or that he’d get all awkward about it. So he warned him first, and just as he had tonight, offered to switch back. But Aziraphale was more than comfortable—more than _eager_ —to try it that way, letting Crowley guide his hand with his own as he showed Aziraphale where and how to touch, sliding his fingers over his clit as they kissed on the sofa in the back room of the bookshop, then dipping them into his cunt, sliding them out again and through his folds, circling Aziraphale’s fingers over his clit until he got the hang of it.

Back in reality, Crowley grabbed at the sheets, holding onto them as he cried out. He was almost there, and for a moment, it seemed like Aziraphale was going to let him finish. He was dangerously close, closer than Aziraphale had let him get yet, but just before he fell over the edge, he was stopped again abruptly.

“Oh,” he sighed, letting out a big breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Oh, fuck.” He smiled weakly at Aziraphale. “Cutting it close on that one, eh?”

“Wanted to see how far I could let you go without actually letting it happen,” Aziraphale smirked. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s… _wow_ ,” Crowley laughed. He blinked a few times. “One more?”

“One more stop-and-go, or one more and done?” Aziraphale asked.

“Surprise me,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “Alright. Ready when you are.”

Crowley let out a heavy breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come, and then started again. This time, though, there was almost no build, and nothing gradual about it. He was right there. His hips canted against nothing, his head digging back into the pillows as his walls clenched and he could almost see the peak he was about to reach, when—

“Uh-uh,” Aziraphale said, stopping.

“Oh, _Jesus, fuck_ , Aziraphale,” Crowley whined, breathing hard. “ _Please_. I’m—”

“Alright,” Aziraphale smiled.

The feeling restarted abruptly, and Crowley’s head fell back, his throat exposed and his back arching, his chest heaving with every breath. He nearly screamed when Aziraphale stopped him again.

“Angel, please,” he groaned.

“Please what?”

“I _want_ to _come_ ,” he said. “ _Please_ let me come.”

“You want to come?” Aziraphale asked, his voice a low whisper.

“ _Yes_ ,” Crowley whimpered.

“Then come.”

And with that, Crowley came. Hard. His body was shaking and his hips squirmed, digging back into the mattress. His thighs squeezed together and then fell apart again as his body relaxed. Tears were running down his cheeks, his eyes still closed.

“That’s marvelous, dear,” Aziraphale said. “You did so well.”

“ _Hmm_ ,” was all Crowley could manage, looking up at him.

He laid a hand on Crowley’s leg, earning a curious look from his husband who was sprawled out across the bed quite comfortably in his post-orgasmic bliss.

“What’s this?” Crowley asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to let me have a taste?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley’s eyes widened in anticipation.

Aziraphale leaned in to press a kiss to Crowley’s thigh, and Crowley sighed, closing his eyes again. His lips traveled higher, and he bent Crowley’s knee once more, sliding his arm under it as he positioned himself between Crowley’s legs. He kissed along Crowley’s inner thigh until he reached his core. Crowley gasped, still very sensitive, and he carded a hand through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Tell me if I should stop,” Aziraphale said, but Crowley said nothing, so he licked a stripe up his slit, getting a taste of as much of his come as he could.

“ _Oh_ ,” Crowley groaned, his back arching. “ _Angel_.”

“ _Shh_ ,” Aziraphale hushed, stroking Crowley’s thighs gently.

He pressed the tip of his tongue deeper, teasing Crowley’s folds before dipping it into his entrance, drawing a sharp gasp from him. Crowley covered his face with his hands.

“ _Aziraphale_ ,” he breathed.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale intoned as he licked him again.

“Just a little higher,” Crowley breathed. “Please.”

Aziraphale obliged, flicking his tongue against Crowley’s clit. Crowley cried out, his hips lurching forward, pressing himself into Aziraphale.

“Oh. Oh, _yes_. _Fuck_. _Aziraphale_.”

And the bastard smiled. He actually smiled against him. Crowley could feel it. And he almost said something, but well, the words didn’t come out. What came out instead was—

“Jesus, _fuck_. _Aziraphale_. _Hnnggg_ …”

Involuntarily, his thighs pressed to either side of Aziraphale’s head, and he moaned at the feeling of Aziraphale wrapping his lips around his clit and sucking, circling it slowly with his tongue, pulling another orgasm out of him.

“Angel,” he panted. “Angel, can you please— _oh, shit_ — _ohhh_. Can you finger me?”

And he smiled again, dammit, but he did it. Slowly, he slid one finger, then another into Crowley’s tight cunt and curled them inside him, rubbing his fingertips against his g-spot.

“ _Mm_ ,” Crowley intoned. “Oh, _yes_ ss.”

He came again in seconds, his walls tightening around Aziraphale’s fingers. He was so wet he could have sworn he heard the sound of it, the soft squelching of Aziraphale’s fingers fucking into him. At that thought, another orgasm came directly after the third. His hips rose off the mattress, and Aziraphale pushed them down again as he licked up the juices which had leaked out of him. Crowley squirmed away from him, incredibly sensitive.

“ _Angel, please_ ,” Crowley whined, inadvertently pulling Aziraphale’s hair as his hand tightened around it.

“One more, darling,” Aziraphale whispered, his breath warm on Crowley’s wet cunt. “One more, then you’re done.”

Aziraphale flicked his tongue once more over Crowley’s clit.

“Oh, fuck _me_ ,” Crowley groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm. “ _Ah_.”

“There’s an idea,” Aziraphale said, stopping abruptly just as Crowley was nearing the edge again, earning a distraught whimper.

Crowley propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Aziraphale, eyes wide and blown full yellow. His hair was a mess and he looked almost frantic.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “If you’re up for it.”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale smirked.

“Alright,” he said. “Turn over.”

“You don’t want me like this?”

“You and I both know you prefer that angle,” he said, and rubbed two fingers through the wet folds of Crowley’s cunt, “even with this. Don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Crowley moaned.

“Turn over then,” Aziraphale repeated.

Crowley rolled onto his stomach, his body flat against the sheets. He heard the rustling of fabric as Aziraphale slipped out of his pajamas. The bed sank behind him and Aziraphale pushed his knees apart with his own, coming to kneel between them. Then there were Aziraphale’s hands on his hips, raising them ever so slightly. He hummed softly in anticipation.

“You want this, don’t you?” Aziraphale asked. “You want…” He slid a hand slowly up Crowley’s side from his hip to his ribs, earning a soft whimper. “…my cock in your tight, wet cunt.”

“Yes,” Crowley said, his words muffled slightly by his forearms, which was resting his head on.

“Say it,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley moaned and pressed his hips back at the feeling of the head of Aziraphale’s cock slipping between his folds, teasing him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Crowley sobbed.

He was so overly sensitive after four orgasms (Or was it five? He’d lost count…). Aziraphale was trying to kill him. No, _inconveniently discorporate_ , as the angel would so delicately put it.

“What’s that?” Aziraphale asked.

“Fuck me,” Crowley said pleadingly. “I want your cock in me.”

“This cock?” He pushed it in just a bit.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Crowley whined.

“Well. If you insist,” Aziraphale said, grabbing hold of Crowley’s hips and pushing all the way in at once, eliciting a sharp gasp from Crowley.

He hadn’t hurt him, of course. He’d made sure of that. Only as an extra precaution, really, since Crowley was so wet already he was able to slip in with no resistance at all.

“Oh,” Crowley moaned breathlessly. “Angel. Yes. Oh, f… _fuck_.”

“You feel fucking gorgeous,” Aziraphale sighed, drawing his hips back slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming them forward again.

“ _Hnng_ …”

Crowley buried his face in the pillows beneath his head. Aziraphale could feel his walls contracting around his cock. He moaned softly, leaning forward to press his body to Crowley’s back as he reached around to rub his clit in slow, fluid circles. Crowley writhed under him, his hips rocking slowly against Aziraphale’s hand, and back onto his cock. With his free hand, Aziraphale moved Crowley’s hair out of the way and pulled his shirt down over his shoulder, and leaned further forward to press his lips to Crowley’s shoulder, kissing his skin tenderly.

“So good,” Aziraphale sighed. “You’re so good for me, Crowley.”

Crowley grunted in response, his hips faltering.

“Don’t worry, dear boy,” Aziraphale whispered, breathing hard, his lips ghosting over Crowley’s shoulder. “I’m almost done.”

Crowley whined softly, his body tensing up under Aziraphale’s, his movements ceasing as the angel pressed on, and he came, crying out suddenly. The noise which came from him hardly seemed natural, so uncontained and uninhibited, like a scream or a wail. Then he collapsed, his cunt gently pulsing around Aziraphale’s cock and his body trembling as the final waves of his orgasm washed over him.

“Okay,” Aziraphale cooed. “You’re okay. That’s good.” He stroked Crowley’s hair and pressed another kiss right between the demon’s shoulder blades as he fucked him harder, driving himself toward his own orgasm. “You did so well.” His own breath caught in his throat and came out an instant later as a hoarse moan, and he came, too. “ _Oh_ …”

Crowley whimpered at the feeling of Aziraphale’s cock slipping out of him, his seed spilling out of him, dripping down over his sensitive cunt.

“How are you feeling?” Aziraphale asked as he moved to lie beside him.

“So good,” Crowley murmured. His eyes were still shut and his expression relaxed. “Felt so good. Thank you, angel.”

Aziraphale stroked his cheek, laughing a little. “Dear, you don’t have to thank me every time we make love.”

“Want you to know ‘m grateful, though,” Crowley said.

“I’m not doing this only for your benefit, you know,” Aziraphale said teasingly, and Crowley smiled, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Not just for this,” Crowley said. “Not just for the sex or for how good you make me feel when we have it. For being here. For loving me. For letting me love you.”

“ _Dear_ ,” Aziraphale said softly, barely a whisper.

“I mean it,” Crowley said. “Every day. Every day I wake up and I can’t believe it. It’s…so damn perfect. More than I thought I’d ever have or deserve.”

“Shut up,” Aziraphale giggled. “You’re going to make me cry.”

“I mean it.”

“It’s just the sex-hormones speaking. You can’t handle your endorphins.”

“I do,” Crowley said, smiling, touching Aziraphale’s face, and the angel closed his eyes, smiling back.

“I do, too,” Aziraphale said. “I mean, I feel the same way. I never thought we’d be here. Never…thought we’d be together. And I thank Her every day. I know that probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but I think it must have been in Her plan all along, all of this.”

“Oh, even you fucking my brains out at four in the morning?”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried, laughing, and Crowley laughed with him.

“’M just teasing, angel.”

“I know. Now, I’m tired, and I’m sure you definitely are. Let’s get some sleep, eh?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said.

He started to move closer to Aziraphale, but as soon as he did, he felt more come leak out of him.

“Yech,” he said, and snapped his fingers, cleaning himself and Aziraphale, too, before curling up against his chest, his arm around his waist, ready to let sleep take him for a few hours at least.


End file.
